


Just Another Tuesday, Emily

by PicassoWithAPencil



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: Emily is bae let’s be real, F/F, Fluff, Lots of self loathing that I’m really sorry for but it was fun to write, Sean basically doesn’t exist here, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicassoWithAPencil/pseuds/PicassoWithAPencil
Summary: Before she finally drifted off to sleep, Stephanie muttered, “I hope you know you have me wrapped around your finger.”Emily’s brain short circuited. No, she didn’t know that, but apparently it was true.So she replied with a soft, “Trust me, baby. I know.”Basically my one shot “Just Another Tuesday” from Emily’s perspective.





	Just Another Tuesday, Emily

**Author's Note:**

> So I got great feedback from people in the fandom and I’m ecstatic about it! Thank you guys so much! The feedback inspired me to rewrite the entire oneshot, but from Emily’s perspective. This is actually about two thousand words longer because I wrote a lot about the inner workings of Emily’s mind. Yes, she’s a little psychotic, but I think she knows what she’s done inside and I feel as if she hates being alone and left behind. I’m probably completely off base but you know I tried haha. Kudos and comments appreciated!

It was a dreary morning when it happened, the rain nearly torrential with no sun to speak of. Emily had woken up that morning feeling like she’d been hit by a Mack truck. Her head was giving her shit and she really really regretted eating Stephanie’s leftover lasagna last night. Emily had always had the immune system of an ox. 

Apparently she was completely wrong in that mindset. 

Emily pulled her comforter over her head, which she immediately threw off because it only enhanced the fever she just realized she had.  _ Where the fuck did this come from,  _ Emily groaned miserably.

Then she remembered; it was Nicky. 

Her little dude had that awful stomach bug from some suck ass kid in his class, and Emily had been up till all hours of the night putting up with consistent vomiting and an insane fever.

If Emily was being honest with herself, she was worried out of her mind. Nicky had been extremely sick, worse than he’d ever been before. 

Of course she’d never think of taking care of herself over him.

 

Nicky was ready to go back to school, finally, and Emily had never been more grateful for Stephanie’s help than she was right now. There was no way in hell Emily could get up and drive Nicky to school, even if she did it regularly. 

Fuck, she couldn’t even get out of bed and change her clothes. Emily had never been happier that she didn’t prepare Nicky’s lunch. 

Number one, she couldn’t stand the sight or smell of food. Number two, she couldn’t create a healthy meal for her son anyway. 

She had always wanted to, but she was so busy, and the only thing she could actually make was a well done martini. It wasn’t as if Emily had ever had someone do the same for her. 

Her father nor her mother bothered to show her how to properly care for herself or her sister. She was always the one with the unkempt hair, the ugly one, the one that smelled, and the one that never ate because she never had a lunch that her parents would pack her. 

It was no wonder she dressed her best, went into fashion, and flaunted the body she finally knew how to clean. 

Emily could do it for herself, making her persona one that she could be confident in, one that could do everything she did and more. But the one thing she could never accomplish, not even for herself, was learning how to cook a healthy, homemade meal.

 

She’d tried and failed for Nicky’s sake, until she’d finally given up, until she’d resigned herself to the despicable person she used to be. They lived off takeout and Nicky’s favorite pizza place. 

Sean had never done much while he was still around, and she could never tell if it was because he was afraid of her, or afraid of being a father. 

That was how things were for what seemed like forever. 

Until Stephanie came into the picture.

 

xxxx

 

_ Stephanie had set her famous green casserole and creamed corn on the table, beaming while she did so. Emily had to keep her face even so that she didn’t grin or make an inappropriate comment as usual.  _

_ It had been a busy Tuesday for Emily, covering up Dennis’ ass per usual, and she found that it was quite nice to relax around the table with her friend and their sons. That being said, Emily was nervous about the impending meal.  _

_ She’d never had someone cook for her or Nicky, and she wasn’t sure if either of them would like it. Once everyone had been served, Miles dug right in, not waiting for anyone else.  _

_ Emily smirked at the frustration on Stephanie’s face, but was surprised when she didn’t rebuke her son. She looked towards Nicky, who was staring at his plate just as dubiously as she was.  _

_ Emily wanted to reassure him, telling him that if he tried it, there was a chance he might like it. But she couldn’t do that. She never had the experience of telling Nicky these things, and Emily knew it would be hypocritical because she wasn’t sure how she felt about it, either. _

 

_ Miles seemed to have saved the day for Nicky, as she heard him say, “It’s okay, Nicky. My moms food is actually really awesome. Plus, we get to have popsicles afterwards if we finish it all.”  _

_ She saw her son light up at the mention of dessert, and after a few, small bites, he was wolfing it down. So far, Emily had only taken a few sips of wine, expecting to casually get away with it.  _

_ Of course Stephanie wouldn’t let her actions go unnoticed.  _

_ The brunette looked around suspiciously, as if she were afraid the boys would overhear. Emily had to keep herself from laughing at her friends ridiculous reaction  to sharing an adult conversation with kids at the table.  _

_ But regardless of that, Stephanie continued. “Are you okay, Emily?” Those wide, hazel eyes drove straight into Emily’s heart.  _

_ It wasn’t fucking fair, to have to deal with someone who actually gave a shit despite all she had done.  _

_ And how could she even answer the question?  _

Was  _ she okay?  _

_ Was that ever something she had thought of?  _

_ She snapped herself out of her existential crisis to put herself back in the moment. _

 

_ She gave Stephanie the sarcastic side eye per usual, but she felt uncomfortable because she knew that Stephanie probably saw through it.  _

_ She was too damn good at it. This wasn’t fair. Stephanie shouldn’t care, nobody should, especially not her. Not after everything Emily had put her through, not after she’d put Stephanie through what was probably a mental breakdown.  _

_ She brushed the question off easily. “Baby, you don’t need to worry about me. As long as Nicky eats, it doesn’t matter much if I do or not.” That was clearly the wrong response, and Emily regretted the words the instant they left her mouth.  _

_ She saw Stephanie’s eyes widen in concern, and they shone with an emotion Emily couldn’t place. “Oh my god, Em, are you okay? Do you-“  _

_ Emily had backed herself into a fucking corner and now she couldn’t get herself out. It was a blessing and a curse when Nicky finally answered for her. _

 

_ “Oh no, Ms. Stephanie, my mom eats when I do. She probably just doesn’t like healthy stuff.” Emily groaned. Fuck her sideways. Now she had to own up to the childish behavior inside of her.  _

_ She wasn’t sure if she would like it, and she was nervous about that, too. Her emotions were a clusterfuck at the moment, and the only thing she could think to do was fiddle with the cuffs of her suit, as if that would make everything better.  _

_ She felt Stephanie lean closer to her, and she shivered at the brunettes closeness. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This should not be happening, she should not feel this way. This was fucking ridiculous, this was Stephanie, the woman who wore raccoon socks and neon yellow rain jackets.  _

_ God fucking damn.  _

_ This was wrong. _

_ “Emily?” She hadn’t realized Stephanie had just asked her a question. She finally faced Stephanie and was rewarded with the shiver she knew just ran down her friends spine.  _

_ She’d always had a startling gaze and she knew it. Unfortunately, Stephanie took back the reins just as Emily thought she had them. _

 

_ Emily sighed and finally resigned herself to her fate. “I just...I’m afraid I won’t like it.” Emily groaned inwardly. She sounded like she was her sons age.  _

_ She looked at Stephanie and saw that she had a shit eating grin on her face. But Emily couldn’t bring herself to be mad. It was kind of...cute, in a weird way.  _

_ She took a small bite of Stephanie’s casserole, and instantly she was in heaven. God it was so good. She’d never had a meal like this in her life anywhere, including all of those fancy ass restaurants her and Sean went to on Dennis’ money.  _

_ Emily glanced towards Stephanie and quickly looked away from her pleased expression. She felt heat rising up to her cheeks, and she had to groan in frustration at her school girl like attitude.  _

_ When Emily finally pulled her head out of her ass, she whispered to Stephanie, “Not bad, baby. Not bad at all.”  _

_ Emily had never seen someone look so elated than Stephanie in her life. _

 

xxxx

 

Emily stopped reminiscing to herself as her pain returned. She let herself curl up into a ball, something she hadn’t done since she was a frightened little girl in a house of pain, desperately trying to make the pain in her stomach go away. 

She didn’t dare open her eyes for fear of making her headache worse. This was one of those moments where she wished she knew how to take care of herself. 

If she knew how to care of her body when she was sick, if she’d worked harder to keep up with her and Faith’s appearances, actually took care of both of them so they would feel like human beings...maybe Faith would still be here. 

Emily sighed in resignation and anger. This fucking illness was screwing with her head. It was  _ her  _ fault Faith was dead,  _ her  _ fault she’d spent time in jail, and  _ her  _ fault that she was a psychopath in therapy. 

Emily knew she was cruel fucker that only lived for herself, excluding her son, but if there was one thing she wasn’t, it was someone that blamed other people for her actions. 

Sure, she and her sister were beaten as children, sure, Faith abandoned her after they’d agreed to meet up. That didn’t excuse anything she had done later in life. 

That was all her, the sadist inside keeping face all day and fucking with the world at night. The only thing she’d ever taken credit for that was a blessing upon her and others, was Nicky. 

The Nicky that decided stomping up the stairs in this moment was an amazing idea.

 

“Hey, mom,” he practically shouted. Emily groaned and slapped her hands over her ears. “Hey, little dude. You ready for school?” Her voice came out hoarse and barely there.

“Yup!” Nicky flounced over to her like a bunny, his thousand watt smile as bright as the sun. “Did you do your homework,” she rasped, trying to keep her breathing even. “Yup!” 

Suddenly, Nicky narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion, as if he noticed something was wrong. “Are you okay, mom? You look like crap.” For just a moment, Emily felt as if she were never sick at all. 

Only her little dude would be as blunt like that and get away with it. She had no idea how he’d turned out so perfect. 

In her opinion, there was nothing of Sean in him, which was great in her opinion, as that man was the biggest cock sucking pussy she’d ever met. 

But there was a little bit of her in there, she knew. 

At first she was terrified about that. Emily knew she was a despicable person, that wasn’t up for debate. But she didn’t want a single bit of that given to Nicky. He was pure, not to mention a child. 

He came out of two demons and somehow managed to be his perfect little self. He had her snark and realism, but otherwise, he was all Nicky.

 

She shook her head. “I’ll be okay, little dude. Just go chill in your room until Stephanie gets here, okay?” Nicky nodded earnestly. “Okay! Love you!” 

As he left, Emily basked in the glow of his words. He loved her. He truly loved her. Emily knew she wasn’t deserving of it, but it was something she’d always appreciate. 

That was when she heard the door open accompanied with little feet pounding up the stairs. Nicky gasped excitedly. “Miles is here! Bye mom!” She remembered that she had given Stephanie that spare key, and she also remembered her protests and confused questions. 

Emily was so relieved that Stephanie’s could get in and out so she didn’t have to get the door. She was about to doze off again when she was jerked awake by Stephanie’s voice. “Don’t be long, Smooch! School starts in thirty minutes!” 

Emily was irritated as fuck that that Target sock wearing idiot had woken her up with Miles’ ridiculous nickname, but she supposed that was all part of being a family. 

What’d she just said was cheesy as fuck, but she had looked at the picture the boys had put on the fridge.

There was no use in denying it.

 

xxxx

 

_ It was a snowy Tuesday in the middle of December, and the boys had a half day because of the weather. Emily wished she could have a fucking half day at work. This wasn’t fair to her sleep schedule at all, especially when it was shit to begin with.  _

_ Of course Dennis fucked up an interview with an asshat racist comment, of course the pissy ass media jumped all over his idiotic mistake, and of course Emily was doing damage control at three in the morning.  _

_ This situation called for vodka straight out of the bottle, and a slice of Stephanie’s gluten free apple pie. It was one of her favorites that Stephanie made, and a nice, cold piece was exactly what she needed.  _

_ Emily was sending emails of apology, from Dennis’ account of course, to every media company from Good Morning America to TMZ. She’d been at it since midnight, and there were at least ten more emails to go.  _

_ Emily massaged her temples in hopes that she would be able to alleviate the stress.  _

_ No such luck. _

 

_ She glanced towards the living room and saw a mess of brown hair pop up from her pristine, white couch. Emily groaned. Of course she woke Stephanie up. Of course.  _

_ She thought her friend would just fall back asleep, but in the next minute she vaguely saw her move over towards the kitchen to stand behind her.  _

_ Emily smelled that sweet, sugary scent that followed Stephanie around wherever she went. And that woman talked about how much she liked Emily’s perfume.  _

_ Stephanie was natural.  _

_ Emily was just a copy of something that was already made.  _

_ Emily leaned back into Stephanie’s chest, and she smiled inwardly at her friends obvious discomfort. The blonde considered herself a sexual maverick, and she could tell when someone was turned on.  _

_ But that wasn’t Emily’s goal here. She just wanted something to tamp down her stress at this point.  _

 

_ Regardless of how she felt at the time, Emily felt the tension in her shoulders fade away the longer she stayed pressed against Stephanie’s fluffy pajamas. But she knew she would have to say something.  _

_ “Did I wake you up, baby?” She could tell that her voice expressed her exhaustion, what with the way she couldn’t speak without actively trying. Emily smirked as she heard Stephanie stutter behind her.  _

_ “Oh...no...uh, you know of course you didn’t, I was just-“ Emily let loose a deep throated laugh, one that was surprisingly genuine.  _

_ Of course Stephanie would resort back to her old personality despite all that had happened. And Emily couldn’t help but be relieved by that revelation. _

_ “After all we’ve been through you’d think you’d be a better liar.” Stephanie remained quiet for a good ten minutes, Emily soaking up her warmth, until she spoke.  _

_ “What’s going on at work that’s so important for you to be up at three in the morning?” _

 

_ Ah, the million dollar question of the night, the question Emily really did not want to answer. But she sighed, letting herself be vulnerable for just a moment, before replying.  _

_ “Nothing important, baby. Just something that cock sucking asshole discovered that couldn’t wait until a fucking reasonable hour.”  _

_ There was so much more to the situation. So much.  _

_ But she didn’t want worry Stephanie through all hours of the night with something that would be on the news tomorrow anyway.  _

_ Emily could tell her friend was becoming uncomfortable, whether it be because of the language or the issue, she didn’t know. Fortunately Stephanie was quick to the draw, and it turned out to be neither of those things.  _

_ Whatever she expected Stephanie to say, it shot completely out of the blue. _

 

_ “Em, go to bed. Maybe...maybe you can work later today while the boys are at school.”  _

_ What the fuck? What in the actual fuck?  _

_ Any other time, especially when they had first met, Emily probably would have slapped Stephanie, maybe even stabbed her with the knife inches away from her plate.  _

_ At least that’s what she would have done.  _

_ Not now that she knew Stephanie’s motives. Stephanie  _ cared _. It still disturbed her that her friend was caring about her after all she had done.  _

_ It was unfair.  _

_ Unfair to Stephanie to watch after her as if she were important. Stephanie was a very loving woman, and Emily had taken advantage of that characteristic from day one.  _

_ Stephanie was the catalyst, and everything that spiraled in disaster was a result of the way Emily had played with this woman. She assumed that Stephanie would be weak, that her emotional personality would only help Emily run a successful scheme.  _

_ Instead, it hindered her.  _

_ Hell, Stephanie had derailed the entire thing and figured her out easier than anyone ever had. Not even Faith could do that, and they were sisters.  _

_ So, yes, Emily felt off about what her friend had said. But she lashed out to create a sense of normalcy for herself. _

 

_ “It’ll be fine, baby.” She gulped as she typed. She didn’t want to do this. She  _ couldn’t  _ do this. But she had no choice. Stephanie was scaring her, she was scaring herself, damn it.  _

_ She couldn’t care, nobody could care about her. That wasn’t how things were supposed to work for her. So Emily did what she knew. _

_ “Let me get it done, and I’ll crash later. I don’t have to drive to the city today, which means I can sleep and spend time with my kid instead of watching Dennis jack off while the company goes to shit. Just let me do what I do best.”  _

_ Emily was confused at the way Stephanie stared at her, with gentleness and understanding.  _

_ She didn’t have time to process that look as Stephanie laid back down on the couch, seeming to trust Emily’s feelings more than Emily did herself. _

 

_ xxxx _

 

_ Emily had woken up mid afternoon, feeling much better than she had before. She could feel the snowy chill through her clear windows, and she regretted not for the first time the architectural structure of the building.  _

_ She rubbed her hands over her eyes and bothered with only a mildly attractive look today. She didn’t have to go anywhere, other than downstairs. Emily had never been happier that she decided to go into the kitchen at that moment. Stephanie was standing at the counter with takeout pizza, which surprised Emily tremendously.  _

_ She guessed it was a treat for the boys since it was a snow day and Stephanie wouldn’t be going back home because of the roads. Miles and Nicky were holding a decorated picture between them, and Nicky handed it to Miles as he wrapped his arms around her legs. _

 

_ Emily relished in his touch and pressed her son closer to her chest. Meanwhile Miles was practically jumping off the walls and Nicky pulled away from her to join his best friend. Miles was the first to speak. “Mom, mom, mom look what Nicky and I made at school today!”  _

_ Stephanie tilted her head to motion Emily over. The blonde had to hold in her gasp of emotion to what she was seeing. Judging by Stephanie’s watery, hazel eyes, she was having the same reaction.  _

_ It was a drawing of Nicky, Miles, and both Emily and Stephanie holding hands in the middle of a field with a bright yellow sun. The title at the top read, “Our Family.” _

_ Her first thought was that this was the first time in a long time that she had considered herself to be part of a family, a family that loved her and cared for her, even though she sure as hell didn’t deserve it.  _

_ Emily had screwed herself over with what she had done to Faith, the one person who could have potentially cared about her, the one person who she could have salvaged a relationship with. _

 

_ She couldn’t help what her father had done to her, she couldn’t help that her mother had been an alcoholic, or that her other sister had never gotten to see the light of day. But Emily had killed Faith. That was her personal decision, for her personal gain.  _

_ Never did she imagine that she would miss her terribly, that she would have nightmares about her sister pleading for her to stop, begging her to let them be together again.  _

_ Emily knew she was a smart little fucker from the beginning, someone who lived life with no regrets and didn’t give two shits about anyone else.  _

_ But never would she imagine that she could care about anyone but herself. And now that she did, Emily had never felt more pain and more joy than she ever had before. _

 

_ Snapping herself out of the moment, she said, “That’s pretty badass little dudes.” She noticed that Stephanie still looked dumbstruck, so Emily took charge again, not judging her friend for being as emotional as she was.  _

_ “You want to put it on the fridge?” Nicky and Miles jumped with excitement as they grabbed a magnet and put it smack in the middle. After they ran upstairs to play, Emily looked at Stephanie with what she hoped was a neutral expression.  _

_ Although her voice was still hoarse when she asked, “Well would you look at that, baby?” _

 

xxxx

 

Emily could barely stand it anymore. Her stomach was determined to rebel against her body, and her head was pounding as if she were suffering from a hangover. Her fever was excruciatingly painful, worse than the fire that was at her back the night she and Faith had killed their father. 

Emily’s bed was adjacent to the window, a huge piece of furniture with Egyptian Cotton sheets that was heaven on earth. It was large enough for the threesome she Sean had all those months ago. 

But that was just it. 

Her bed was huge, and she was the only one in it. 

Emily was alone, and she always would be. 

She had no right to wallow in sadness. The blonde had driven everyone away, killed everyone around her, physically or mentally, and it was all her fault. 

Emily had no right to miss the affection, or love that might have been hers. 

But that didn’t mean there was no pain to go with the honesty in her mind.

 

She’d been so lost in thought, eyes closed in consternation, that she didn’t hear Stephanie come into her room. Emily felt a gentle hand caressing her back, and it was so comforting that she couldn’t help but lean into it. 

She knew she was trembling trying to keep her emotions and whatever was in her stomach down. She couldn’t let Stephanie see her like this, not in this state. 

It was too late for that. Her friend stroked her head, brushing her hair back out of her eyes. Emily couldn’t help but open her eyes to see Stephanie’s hazel gaze meet hers. “Hey, Em,” she whispered.

 

Emily groaned inwardly. This wasn’t fair. She had a nickname now, one that she didn’t deserve. The blonde desperately wanted to respond, but she knew exactly what would follow. 

Her bed made her lonely as shit, but she was not about to do this all over her thousand dollar sheets. Stephanie knew Emily too well. 

Her friend seemed to know exactly what she was trying to prevent. Emily had felt emotions towards Stephanie that she had never experienced before. It was arousal at some points, amusement at others. But today was different.

Today was...she wasn’t sure

 

Stephanie whispered quietly to her again. “Come on, Em.”  _ No, _ she thought stubbornly.  _ No.  _

 

“You’ve got to let it out.” 

Let it out? Let what out? The physical obvious? The pain? The hatred? 

The loathing? For now, she did what she could. Which was basically falling out of her bed towards the bathroom. 

She tried to lock the door behind her, but Stephanie pushed her way through. Emily couldn’t stop herself from losing all of Stephanie’s lasagna in one go, which she actually felt incredibly guilty for. 

The brunette immediately grabbed her hair and pulled it back from her face. When Emily finally sat up, panting with exhaustion, Stephanie had her drink a small sip of water, and helped her to her bed.

 

Emily collapsed on her sheets, finally appreciating them for they were now that she wasn’t alone. She heard Stephanie tidying up the bathroom, and she couldn’t help but smile to herself. Stephanie went beyond what she should to help someone she cared about. 

Emily stopped for moment. 

_ Does Stephanie really care about  _ me?  _ I’m a fucking joke of a person with a bitchy, psychotic persona. She’s probably doing it for Nicky. However much I love him, however much I care, Nicky deserves someone that is good for him, that is stable.  _

_ And I deserve nothing. _

 

Emily glanced up to see Stephanie’s wide, hazel eyes, and she couldn’t help herself with what she did next. “Hey, baby,” she whispered. The blonde shot her a weak, sexy smile, and was rewarded with a slight blush on her friends cheeks. 

But soon, Stephanie was back to business, moving efficiently as if she had done this all her life.  _ She probably has,  _ Emily reflected. “Okay, Em. You’re going to change out of those clothes first and I’ll get you a new blanket.” 

Emily really, really wanted to flaunt her way over to her closet for one of nightgowns. But she wasn’t a shit head, and she didn’t want to fall on her ass trying impress Stephanie. 

That train of thought brought everything in that moment to a halt.

 

_ She  _ wanted to impress  _ Stephanie?  _ She wanted to impress someone she had degraded, tortured, and used. 

Why? Why why why? 

Was it because she came back for more? 

Or was it because she stuck around when she sure as hell didn’t need to? 

Her parents had abandoned her before she was born. Faith left her after she promised to come back. No one stuck around when Emily was a decent person, so becoming a monster that didn’t deserve anyone at all was the best way to live. 

She hadn’t realized she already changed and curled up in bed while she had been thinking, but she wasn’t about to analyze how fucked up she was anymore today. 

 

Of course the minute she got comfortable was the minute Stephanie came back from the bathroom. Her friend touched her gently, and the only words that Emily could muster were, “fuck you.” 

But Stephanie was still gentle, despite her words. “It’s okay, Em. I just need you to take a sip of this ginger ale and then you can go back to sleep.” Emily complied and ignored the shocked expression on Stephanie’s face. 

The exhaustion was finally catching up, and she was beyond done. But after Stephanie had put a trash can by her bed and tissues on her nightstand, she realized she didn’t want her to leave. 

She wanted Stephanie, and she wanted her now.

 

“Can you stay,” she whispered painfully. Stephanie turned to face her, and already Emily knew she had made a mistake. The brunette looked astonished, perhaps even fearful, and Emily felt shame run all throughout her body. 

She was afraid that when Stephanie said no, she might never come back. So Emily responded with her typical snark. 

“Either you will or you won’t, baby. Yes or no questions aren’t that difficult to answer.” 

 

Emily only had to worry for a second more, because Stephanie walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down gently beside her. Emily sighed in relief, and cuddled up to Stephanie even closer. 

She couldn’t believe her mind had conjured up that word, but she didn’t really give a fuck in this moment. Emily didn’t ask for this at all, but when Stephanie started running her fingers through her hair, she swore she was purring like a cat. 

Not a cat that caught the canary, but the bitchy cat who never let anyone touch it until now. That was what she felt like.

 

Before she finally drifted off to sleep, Stephanie muttered, “I hope you know you have me wrapped around your finger.”

 

Emily’s brain short circuited. No, she didn’t know that, but apparently it was true. So she replied with a quiet, “Trust me, baby. I know.”

 

Emily could only dream of many more Tuesday’s like this to come, and she hoped they would be here soon. 

 


End file.
